The primary goal of this work is to contribute to the investigation and solution of basic medical problems by the application of chemical, physical and biological methods. This goal is being pursued by studies of the biology and molecular biology of murine tumor cells with emphasis on cancer metastasis. Areas of special interest are organic chemistry, biochemistry, cell biology, tissue culture, cancer biology, cancer chemotherapy and recombinant DNA methodology. Studies are being conducted to determine whether specific gene products confer on certain tumor cells the properties required for the formation of viable metastases. NIH 3T3 cells have been transfected with constructs of several oncogenes. Transformed cells have been selected and their tumorigenic, lung-colonizing and metastatic potencies determined by subcutaneous and tail vein injections in nude mice. The correlation of these capabilities with the expression of the oncogene introduced is to be investigated. Additional transfections of certain cell lines, e.g., those with tumorigenic but not metastatic potency and with or without lung-colonizing potency will be performed in an attempt to endow the cells with the properties necessary for metastasis. Success in this would increase our knowledge of the genetic requirements for metastasis.